Transformers Prime Man of Steel
by WolfmanThomas
Summary: What if Jack was actually Kal-El and dons the title of Superman earlier than Clark Kent
1. Discovery

The Planet Krypton, once a proud and advanced world, now doomed for destruction by their red sun going supernova. A scientist whose warnings of this event were ignored, along with his wife made a last ditch effort to save their most precious of tresures, their son, little Kal-EL, the father, Jor-El held his son in his arms one last time and placed him in an escape ship.

"Goodbye my son," Jor-El said kissing his child on the forhead, "and may the people who adopt you love you as we would"

The ship's hatch closes as the ship takes off to a new world, as the young infant's home is taken by the supernova.

Some time later on earth, a young woman, in her 20's is driving down an isolated Nevada road, her husband left her, and she needed to start a new. Suddenly she saw a light in the sky, and what appeared to be a meteor crash beside the road, the woman stopped the car and went to investigate, once she saw that it looked like some kind of craft, she rushed to see if the occupant was alright, she was two feet from the hatch of the craft when it opened and revealed the baby on borard, crying.

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped as she rushed to pick up the baby boy, "Where did you come from little one?"

The baby looked at the woman and smiled, the woman decided to take the boy with her to a hospital to see if he was okay, she made up a story about finding the boy abandoned beside the road, leaving out the part about the strange aircraft. After some time she adopted the boy, she held him in her arms and kissed him on the head.

"Welcome to earth little Jack" the woman smiled.

Sixteen years later, the boy showed no signs of being different, accept for being caught in a war between two factions of giant alien robots along with his mother, and two friends, but today will be the day that he makes a discovery of his life.

Jack Darby, was sitting on the couch with his friend Miko in the Autobot base, playing a videogame, when the ground bridge opened, and Optimus Prime steped through, Jack looked up to Optimus as the greatest hero in the universe, he and Miko paused the game and went to greet the Autobot leader.

"Hey Optimus, how was the recon mission?" Jack asked

"It was a sucess, on my recon, I have found a large supply of energon, and require assistance to gather it" Optimus answered

The other Autobots arrived to base and transformed into their robot modes.

"Cool, can we come with, I can put on the Apex Armor and help out" Miko asked with entusianim

"I suppose so," Optimus nodded his head, "but if the Decepticons attack, I expect you to hide with Jack and Raf and only engage them if nessisary"

Miko smiled and went over to her guardian, Bulkhead who had the Apex armor in his hand, Jack and Raf followed suit.

They entered the ground bridge and saw a crater on an uncharted island and got to work, Miko activated the armor and put it on and picked up an exceptionally large piece of Energon, Jack and Raf looked at her, impressed, then Jack started to feel weird all of a sudden, he rubbed his eyes and looked back at Miko and he could see through the armor, Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask Raf if he could see what he was seeing, then suddenly Jack saw through Miko's clothes.

"Whoa!", Jack looked away covering his eyes

"What's wrong Jack?" Raf asked him

"N-nothing, just the sun glare on the armor got in my eyes" Jack lied, not wanting to sound crazy or anything, the all of a sudden he could hear something

"You hear that?" He asked

"What?" Miko turned to Jack

All of a sudden a baster hit a piece of energon, causing an explosion, it was the Decepticons, lead by Megatron and Starscream, both of them turned their attention to Optimus who took flight at them, Jack, Raf, and Miko ran for cover as the Autobots got ready for battle, Ultra Magnus drew the Forge and used it to smack away the Vehicons that got near him, inadvertenly sending one into the path of the kids, Miko was ready to fight but was knocked back by several Vehicons firing at her, the Vehicon that was knocked infront of the kids took the oppertunity and aimed his blaster at Jack and Raf.

"HEY AUTOBOTS!" the Vehicon yelled, "UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PETS VAPORIZED, SURENDER NOW!" he ordered, "Megatron's gonna promote me for this"

Arcee and Bumblebee drew their blasters at the Vehicon

"You let them go now!" Arcee growled at him

"Uh, uh, you didn't say please" The Vehicon took aim at Jack

"JACK!" Arcee screamed as the Vehicon opened fire

But to everyone's shock, especially the Vehicon's Jack was unharmed, say for his clothes being damaged

"What the?" Jack and the Vehicon exclaimed before the Vehicon got blasted by Arcee and Bee

the ground bridge opened and the Autobots took what energon they could and returned to base with the kids, June was there and she covered her mouth when she saw Jack.

"Jack what happened?" June rushed to her son

"Mom, something's wrong with me, I just took a blaster to the face and nothing happend" Jack was shook up

June sighed and realized what might of been the reason

"Jack I think it's time I told you something" June said, "Bill, I'd like for you to do me a favor" she whispered in Agent Fowler's ear, he got a confused look on his face

"Wait how do you know about...?" Fowler was cut off

"Mom what's going on with me?" Jack raised his voice

"Jack, y-you were adopted" June began to choke up.


	2. Last Son of Krypton

Jack's eye's widened at the revelation.

"What do you mean I was adopted?!" Jack asked

"You see, I was never pregnant, infact doctors told me I was infertile, and when your father found out he left me, so I decided to leave home to Jasper, and on my way I saw this ship crash near the road" June explained, fighting back tears, "I rushed to see if whoever was in there was alright, and I found you, crying and alone, and since I knew nobody would claim you I adopted you and said that you were my own son"

"B-but, how, I mean I look so much like you, where did I come from?" Jack sat down on the floor

"I don't know but I figured that the government must of found your ship so I asked Bill to see into it" June put her hand on her son's shoulder

"So you mean Jack's an alien?" Raf asked

"Cool" Miko smiled, earning a glare from Jack, causing her to jump back

"Jack, your eyes are red" Miko said worriedly

"I'm not in the mood for your joke's Miko" Jack said angerly

Smokescreen, the Autobot rookie looked at Jack and jumped back as well

"She's not joking Jack, your eyes are glowing bringt red" Smokescreen paniced as Jack looked up and beams shot out from his eyes

Jack jumped back, and when he did, he flew over Optimus's head, making him gasp

"What the hell's wrong with me!?" Jack panicked

Fowler came back from his office and saw what happend, causing his jaw to drop.

"Jack, calm down," Optimus said, "It would seem that you are discovering new abilities, and for your safety as well as the saftey of everyone else, I think it would be best if you'd calm yourself before you do something drastic"

"Uh-um June, I sent in the request to bring in that ship that crashed near Vegas 16 years ago, I said that the Bot's might think it could be one of their probes" Fowler spoke up

"I think that would be best that you said that" Ratchet, the Autobot medic said, "If others of your government knew about Jack they'd probably see him as a threat"

"Yeah, well they said that they'll send in the craft in tomorrow," Fowler said, "In the mean time I think it's best that I make the order to send the men on base out on leave til then"

That night, Fowler and June thought it would be best to stay at the Autobot base with the kids, particularly Jack, who was still discovering new abilities, one instance he tripped and fell into the ball of scrap that Wheeljack brought in from the old base and sent it flying through the door of the hangar they were in, the rest of the night, Jack had trouble sleeping due to his hearing and vision becoming far beyond even Autobot levels, he mentioned that he could hear slot machines in Vegas, almost one hundred miles away, his guardian, Arcee told him that he should try to focus on what he wanted to hear, and try to block out the background noise.

The next day an armored truck pulled up and the soldiers inside dragged out a large metal container, that resembled a box car on a train, Fowler opened it and Bulkhead and Smokescreen dragged out the ship inside, it looked similar to a rocket on earth, but it looked like it was made from a crystal like substance, June looked at it and half smiled, remembering that it was the craft that brought her, her son.

"So, that's it huh?" Jack asked, "the ship that brought me here"

"Yeah, and long before I found out about you and the Autobots, I knew that we weren't alone" June put her hand on her shoulder

"The boys down at Groom Lake where we kept this thing said that there's some comparments onboard but they couldn't open them no matter what they tried" Fowler said.

Jack hopped in the cockpit and touched the first compartment that caught his eye, it had a symbol on it, a sheild with the letter "S" in the middle of it, when he touched it, the compartment slid open to reveal a small box looking device, Jack almost instinctivly grabbed hold of the device and came down with it, to examine it, he touched what looked like a screen on it and the device glowed and revealed the same symbol from before and a light enveloped the room, Bumblebee and Bulkhead both sheilded their young companions fearing the worst and to everyone's shock they were in some kind of temple.

"Where are we?" Miko spoke up

Bumblebee made some beeps and whirs and pointed outside

"Look" Raf said in awe

Outside the temple was an alien skyline overlooking a city straight out of sci-fi movies like Starwars and Star Trek, everyone looked in amazement, mostly Jack, who became aware of someone behind him. He turned around and saw a man, roughly June's age, he had white hair and a beard, and wore a golden headband and red cloak, on his chest was they same "S" symbol from the ship and device, the man looked a lot like Jack, who stared at him.

"Hello my son, I am Jor-EL" the man spoke

"Where are we?" Jack asked

"This is a holographic projection of your homeworld, Krypton, by now it has been long destroyed" Jor-El explained

"Who am I? Why did you send me away" Jack looked at Jor-El in the eye

"You are my son, Kal-EL, I sent you to the planet earth, to save you from the same fate that will befall our planet, along with you I sent several of my inventions for safe keeping as well as this computer to explain all you need to know" Jor-El said

"F-father, I'm discovering these new powers that I have, does everyone from Krypton have these powers" Jack asked

The hologram shifted to what appeared to be the star system Krypton orbited, Miko and Raf looked in wonder.

"Krypton orbits a red star, our physiology though almost identical to the inhabitants of the planet earth, there is one major difference, once exposed to the energy from a yellow star, a Kryptonian gains powers on par with a god's, you will begin discovering them half way through your sixteenth year" Jor-El explained

"One last thing, what about the symbol on your chest" Jack wondered

"The symbol on my chest is our family seal as well as the Kryptonian symbol of hope, and I hope once you've discoverd these newfound abilities of yours that you would use them to help the people of earth, though for all of their savagery, greed, and crulety, the human species have the greatest potential for becoming a far greater civilization than Krypton, all they need is one to show them the way" Jor-EL said as the hologram faded

"Wait!" Jack spoke up, causing the hologram to go back up

"Is there anything else you wish to ask my son" Jor-El asked

"I don't think I'm the best choice to do what you ask of me, I'm no leader" Jack explained

Jor-El placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled

"My son, for every doubt you may have, remember this, you will carry me with you always, and deep down inside you, is the heart of a champion" Jor-El smiled as the hologram turned off

"Wow, that was pretty heavy" Miko walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder

"The way he was talking about Jack being a leader, it was like he was describing a Prime" Ultra Magnus said

"I-I need to sit down" Jack walked off, shaking

"Jack" June followed

Jack sat down up on the living area on the couch, June sat next to him

"Jack, I know that was a lot to take in, and you don't have to become what your father wanted you to be," June comforted him

Jack brought his knees up to his face and layed his head down

"I just wish that I could just go back to being your son mom" Jack began to sob quietly

June hugged Jack tight and teared up

"You are my son Jack" June choked up

Meanwhile in a secluded base in Siberia, several MECH agents gathered around outside an office

"As you could see from the video, Silas proved to be a traitor after we saved his life with the body of the alien" a scientist, "After which, MECH took a turn for the worst until you and your business partner Mr. Powel gave us the funds to be reborn."

the scientist was talking to a figure in the shadows, his face obscured.

"And these Transformers as you call them, what are their status now?" the figure asked

"The Autobots, took refuge in an army base not far from where they used to hold themselves in, and the Decepticons, their base in what used to be Jasper was destroyed and they're still in their ship" the scientist

"And tell me Doctor...Arkvile isn't it?" the figure asked

"Yes," the scientist nodded

"Why should I hire this Doctor Morocco" the figure added

"He managed to build an artificial Transformer without needing a T-Cog, which allows the actual Transfomers to scan vehicles and transform into them" Arkvile said

"And what of Professor Black, and those mercenaries I hiered for you" the figure asked

"Oh Prometheus, is in charge of our genetics division and the Archer has the special arrows we made for him along with a new robotic arm, and Mr. Sexton is enjoing the speed suit we made for him from your design" Arkvile smiled

"And none of this will be traced back to me?" the figure stood up with his fists on the desk

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Luthor" Arkvile gulped

the figure leaned forward out of the shadows to reveal a man in his late 40's with a bald head, he looked in good shape through his buisness suit and he smiled

"Good"

Oh noes, Lex Luthor is working with MECH and Doctor Arkvile from the G1 cartoon's involved along with some of the human villains from Animated, what's gonna happen?

And I had to put in that one quote from the Man of Steel trailer, it was almost a given


	3. The Crashed Ship

Four months passed after Jack learned about his heritage and since then he was learning to control his powers, today was no different, Wheeljack and Bulkhead stayed on base with Miko while the others were out on patrol, and decided to help Jack test his strength.

"Alright little Jack, ya ready" Wheeljack asked the young Kryptonian

"Please don't call me that" Jack replied, holding an end of a chain.

"How bout you Miko" Wheeljack turned to the human Wrecker

Miko activated the Apex armor and picked up the other end of the chain.

"Ready willing and able" Miko smirked

"Alright, three, two, one, PULL!" Wheeljack said as the three Wreckers pulled on the chain with Jack holding on the other end without showing any signs of difficulty

"I think it'd be easier if we did this with the Predicon" Bulkhead strugled

"Come on Bulk, put some gears into it" Miko coached then grunted, "Scrap Jack, are you even pulling?"

Jack chuckled for a bit, impressed by his strength, "No, not at all" he replied

The ground bridge opens and Ultra Magnus stepped through, and cleared his "throat"

"Ahem" Magnus announced his presence

Jack jumped and let go of the chain, causing Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack to fall over

"Was I interupting anything?" Ultra Magnus raised an brow plate

"Just testing Jack's strength sir" Bulkhead got up

"Very well, though the methods appeared to be unorthodox" Ultra Magnus nodded

Miko got up and deactivated the armor and got up.

"Geez, Jack, with strength like that, I'd hate to make you mad" Miko joked

"Yeah, it kind of scares me in a way" Jack looked at the hand he held the chain in

Just then June and Fowler pulled up in June's car and came in, Fowler looked like he had something to say

"Hey mom, Agent Fowler" Jack greeted them, "What's up?"

"Well, Bill has some news to give as soon as Optimus comes back," June replied

"Yeah, but first, Jack, I got some news for you" Fowler said

"Yeah, what is it?" Jack asked

Fowler pulled out a flash drive and tossed it up to Ratchet who was working on the synthetic energon. Ratchet caught it and put it in the computer. On the screen was a picture of somewhere in the Artic, where it looked like a shadow in the ice.

"Some scientists working of a climate change study found an unknown object beneith the ice near Greenland, some of our boys checked it out and discoverd that it was made from the same material as the ship that brought you here from Krypton" Fowler said, "granted they think that it's a Cybertronian ship , and given the size at first I thought it was to"

"How big is it exactly, the picture makes it look like it's no bigger than my ship" Ultra Magnus asked

"Well sonar scans suggest that it's about the same size as the Decepticon warship" Fowler answered

"This could mean, if there wasn any Kryptonians on board..." Ratchet was cut off

"Then they might be alive in some kind of stasis" Jack finished, "Ratchet can you open a ground bridge to where the ship's supposed to be"

Ratchet nodded before being hailed by Arcee via com-link.

"Ratchet, Smokescreen and I are finished with our patrol, care to bridge us back to base" the femme requested

"One ground bridge ready" Ratchet replied

the bridge opened and Arcee and Smokescreen rode through and transformed into their robot modes

"Hey, guys, Fowler thinls that there might be a Kryptonian ship crashed in Greenland" Miko greeted the two.

"Looks like you won't me the last Kryptonian, huh Jack?" Smokescreen asked

"Yeah, I asked Ratchet to open a groundbridge to where the ship's supposed to be" Jack replied

Ratchet put in the coordinates for the ship and opened a ground bridge, Fowler came down from his office with five heavy coats, and handed them to June and the kids

"Wait why are you giving us coats" Raf asked

"Well no doubt June wants to go with Jack, I was assigned to greet any new alien life forms that may contact earth, and Miko's gonna find a way to come with us one way or another," Fowler replied

"We should come to, the Con's might of gotten word of the ship and since the offical word with the human governments is that the ship is Cybertronian, they could want to investigate as well" Ultra Magnus said

the humans put on thier coats and they walked through to Greenland.

"W-wwwelcome to Grreenland" Miko shivered

"Doesn't look all that green to me" Smokescreen joked

"So where's the ship?" Bulkhead asked

Raf looked down and his jaw dropped

"Down there" Raf said

everyone looked down and saw the shadow of the ship, it was gigantic. Jack, focued his vision to see through the ice and saw what looked like a hatch

"Stand back, I can see the hatch" Jack said as his eyes glowed red

everyone else stepped back and Bulkhead picked up Miko and Raf while Wheeljack picked up Fowler and June, when he knew everyone was out of range, Jack used his heat vision to melt away the ice to access the ship, the second Jack toughed the hatch, it opened. The bots climbed down with Jack to the ship's interior.

"Wow" Everyone was astonished

Jack used his x-ray vision to see throughout the ship, he saw what looked like a control room, then a room filled with pods

"I think I see the stasis room" Jack exclaimed and used his superspeed to get to the room.

When Jack got to the room, he began to pry to door open, when the others made it after him Jack finished opening it, when everyone looked in, what they saw was horrifying, Miko covered Raf's eyes, June put her hand over her mouth.

"My god" Fowler gasped

"Primus" Ultra Magnus' jaw droped

"No" Jack whispered under his breath

The stasis pods were fozen over, those inside were frozen to death, some were badly decomposed and damaged by the ice.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Arcee said.

Jack was silent, he fell to his knees and sat there staring at the pods

Ultra Magnus put his finger to his audio receptor to contact Ratchet.

"Ultra Magnus to Ratchet, we need a ground bridge" Magnus said in a somber tone

"Ultra Magnus, what's wrong" the voice of Optimus came from the other end

"Optimus, sir, we just need a ground bridge" Ultra Magnus said

as intructed, a ground bridge opened outside the ship, and Optimus and Bumblebee stepped though, Fowler walked with Miko and Raf, the latter looked as if he was crying, Bee went back to comfort his friend, the other bots' except for Acree.

"Where's Arcee, Jack and June?" Optimus asked

"Arcee is with Ms. Darby, comforting Jack," Ultra Magnus replied, "There was no survivors on board"

Optimus lowered his head then proceded to go inside the ship, when he got there he saw Jack pulling out the hologram divice to talk to Jor-El

"What is my son" Jor-El asked

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Jack asked

"Accessing ships computer" Jor-El said, once he accessed the ship's computer, his face went into shock, "Are you sure you want to know"

"Tell me" Jack shouted

"Very well, playing last recording of ship's captain" Jor-El said


	4. Memories of Brainiac

After Jack's request Jor-El's hologram changed over to the captain of the Kryptonian ship, he looked to be in his late fifties with dark grey hair, and wore an armored suit.

"This is Captain Isun Om, sending in a distress signal to anyone in the area, our ship is under attack" the hologram said

"We are a research vessel in star sector 2814, we are being engaged by and unknown enemy" Isun stated, "It appears to be the same ship that took the city of Kandor on our home world, it could be Braini..."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of an explosion and Isun was hit by an oarnge beam and was knocked down, then another being stepped into frame, it had green skin and wore a black and purple type of suit, on its head were three red lights to match its eyes, forming an upside down triangle. The alien grabbed Isun by the throat.

"B-brainiac" Isun chocked out.

"Scanning, lifeform identified as Kryptonian," The alien, whose name is aparantly Brainiac, said to Isun, "No further information is requiared from your kind, prepare for termination"

And with that, Brainiac snapped Isun's neck with a flick of the wrist, afterwards he was hit with what everyone assumed was blaster fire, to no avail, Brainiac held out his hand and fired an energy beam, followed by the death crys of the ship's security team. The hologram overtook the room and one security guard shot at the hull as the rest of the crew got into their stasis pods.

"Analysis, you are suicidal" Brainiac quipped at the Kryptonian

The sunlight hit the Kryptonian as he was being sucked out as Brainac generated a sonic wave to crack the stasis pods as well as killing some of the occupants, the ships computer set off an alarm, signaling that the engines were destroied, Brainiac was ready to leave until two red beams hit him on the back and the Kryptonian guard flew in and tackled him.

"You think you can just kill us off like pests" The guard growled at Brainiac.

"Scanning, subjects cells have increased in energy," Braniac said, "analysis, solar energy from yellow sun gives Kryptonians incredible powers," Braniac began glowing, "adapting to combat threat"

"NO YOU WON'T" The guard flew into Brainiac and punched the alien through the chest, and ripping out wires and what appeared to be a kind of power source for a machine

"Self distruct sequence engage" Brainiac said as he blew himself up, causing the hologram to fade for a few seconds

Once the hologram came back on, the guard alive, though badly wounded

"I am Con-Zor, head of security on this ship, and lone survivor, in my fight with Brainiac, the resulting self destruction generated some kind of radiation, it neutralized most of my powers from the yellow sun of this world, I doubt this will reach anyone, so consider it as a final log, I apologize to the head of the science council, Jor-El, we could not find his brother and sister-in-law, and last thing I saw before the ship crashed was Brainiac's ship leaving." the guard said, "I still have my strength but I can feel it slowly fading, I'll try to find help from the indiginous people of this world, or even find whoever gave off that signal that lured us here, hopefully they are friendly"

The hologram fades, and Optimus kneels down beside Jack

"I am sorry" Optimus said, "I empathize with your loss"

"How?" Jack snapped, "You didn't learn that you were an alien from another world that was destroyed with your parents, then when you think that maybe there could be more of your kind alive, you discover that they'd be killed by some damn robot that steals cities"

tears welled up in Jacks eyes as he roared in anger and punched the floor, causing the ship to shake, makeing even forcing Optimus off balance. June got up to hug her son, who sobbed quietly.

Meanwhile, past Pluto, a ship entered from a worm hole, inside there were a minagery of different aliens at the controls, one, insectoid alien walks up to a throne in the middle of the ship's bridge and kneels before a large humanoid alien, he looked human for the most part, say for yellow skin and red eyes, he wore a purple outfit and he looked at the alein.

"Speak" the large alien said

"Lord Mongul, we've detected life signs of Cybertronians on the third planet from this solar systems sun" the smaller alien said

"Cybertronians?" Mongul said to himself, "Very rare and very powerful warriors from what I hear"

A sinister smile crept on Mongul's face.

"Then this world shall be the next sight for War World" Mongul said, "Get me the Main Man"

xxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short and somewhat crappy job on this, but next chapter I promise a fight between Jack and the bots against a certain alien bounty hunter


	5. The Main Man part 1

Back at base as Optimus, Arcee, June and Jack walked though the bridge, Fowler ran up to the Prime with a paniced look on his face.

"Prime!" Fowler shouted

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Prime replied

"I just got word from NASA that a mysterious ship is parked just passed Pluto, and the President is thinking that the Cons called in for back up" Fowler said

"Are they certain that it's the Decepticons?" Optimus replied

"They're sending in the image that the Hubble Space Telescope took right now" Fowler said

"I got it" Ratchet spoke up as he put the image on the screen, everyone looked at the screen while Jack went to the corner to sulk, remembering what happend a few minuets earlier after his out burst.

Ten minuets earlier, on the ship, Jor-El's image re-appeared while Jack sobbed into his hands.

"I am sorry you had to see that my son" the hologram knelt down beside his son

"The security guard, he mentioned you, how could it be if this ship should be at least a thousand years old." Arcee asked

"I'll explain later, but now, Kal can't handle any more today" Jor-El replied

"No, explain" Jack gritted his teeth.

the Jor-El hologram lowered his head and gave a "sigh"

"Very well, when I sent you to earth, I sent you through a worm hole, this worm hole sent you forward in time, by now, Krypton has been destroied for about 800 earth years" Jor-El explained.

"So even if there were any Kryptonians off world somewhere, they're pronbably dead" Jack said

"I am sorry" Jor-El said before Jack shut off the computer

The scene kept replaying in his head as he saw Braniac kill his people, sure he never knew them, but he felt a instinctual need to morun them, his thoughts were cut off however when Wheeljack shouted in slight fear.

"OH SLAG!" the wrecker exclaimed

"What is is Jackie?" Bulkhead asked

"That isn't Cybertronian" Wheeljack replied, "That ship belongs to Mongul"

"Who?" Miko asked

"You heard of him Wheeljack" Ultra Magnus raised a brow plate

"Mongul, he's an intergallactic fight promoter, who runs a game called War World, where he gets creatures from across the universe and makes them fight to the death" Wheeljack explained

"I think I heard about him, when I was captured by the Cons, I overheard some guards talking about War World" Smokescreen said

"Why would he be here?" Raf asked

"Us most likely, Mongul probably heard about Cybertronians and decided to make us his newest gladiators" Wheeljack said, "We should do it"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed

"Look, I've seen what happens if someone refuses to fight in War World, their planet gets destroyed" Wheeljack explained

Jack got up and walked over to the group, stopping by the ship that brought him to earth, he noticed a compartment on the side and touched it, making it open and reveal a suit, this got Optimus' attention, the suit was mostly a dark blue with red boots and gauntlets, it had a red cape on the back and the symbol for Jack's kryptonian family on the chest. The material looked metallic but when Jack touched it, it felt like fabric.

"Jack, are you alright?" Optimus asked

"Yeah, I just need a minuet to myself okay" Jack said as he took the suit and went off to somewhere private

Meanwhile at a SETI station in New Mexico, the reasearchers there were estatic at what they discovered.

"Can you belive it, we made contact," One reasearcher said

"Finally, proof of inteligent life from other worlds, far more advanced and sophisticated than our own" Another reasearcher said

meanwhile on Mongul's ship, the halls leading to a bar were filled with the sound of a loud burp, the one who made the burp was a human looking alien with bone white skin, red eyes, black hair, and was dressed as a grungy biker.

"Keep em' coming bartender" The alien said as he chugged down a slimey drink and threw the mug into a pile of 60 others

Suddenly a hologram of Mongul appears over the alien.

"Lobo, I've got a job for you" Mongul said

Lobo chugged down another drink and burped, "Yeah, what do you want for your little fight club this time, Mongy?" he asked

"We've picked up the life signs of some Cybertronians" Mongul replied

"Cybertronians, eh?" Lobo raised and eyebrow and smiled, "That means you'd pay a pretty penny for one of those rust buckets"

"Of course, lets say quadruple the ammount of your normal pay for each Cybertronian you bring to me alive" Mongul assured

"Alright, I'll fetch ya your robots" Lobo sat up and whistled, calling for a flying motorcycle.

"Those losers on the planet below better be ready, cause the Main Man is coming to party" Lobo hopped on the bike and rammed a hole through the hull sucking the bar patrons out with him.

Back at the base, Jack activated the Jor-El hologram.

"Yes my son" Jor-El asked

"This suit, I found it on the ship you sent me in" Jack said, showing Jor-El the suit

"Ah yes, this suit is a cerimonial outfit for our family, I modified it to act as an armor if you were to encounter anything that would harm you, as well as help absorb solar radiation quicker" Jor-El explained

"Alright, bu..." Jack was cut off with an explosion, that sounded like it happened in the military base

the Autobots ran out to see Lobo on his bike, holding a chain with a hook on one hand and an impossibly large hand gun in the other.

"Alright you buckets of bolts, Mongul is paying me a hefty price for you losers alive, now we can do this the easy way and you come peacfully or the hard way, and please choose the hard way" Lobo smiled

"Who are you?" Bulkhead asked before Lobo rammed into the big green bot with his bike.

"The names Lobo, that's L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disemBowel, and O as in...I guess I can use Obleterate twice, what you think?" Lobo introduced himself

Arcee replied with a kick to Lobo's face, sending him flying

"I think you should leave" the femme growled

Lobo got up and shook his head

"No aren't ya a dame after my heart" the bounty hunter smirked

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" a voice called out

"Excuse me?" Lobo looked around before a red and blue streak rammed into him, carring him miles outside the base and into a mountain, shattering it.

Lobo sat up again and rubbed his head.

"So that happend, who's the dead man?" Lobo looked up and saw Jack in the suit

"I have been having a really bad day, and you coming down here and threating my friends, aint helping" Jack gritted his teeth

"Cry me a river kid, now step aside and let me collect" Lobo pushed Jack aside before Jack grabbed him by the arm and threw him

"OH YOU FRAGGING, SHLOCKING, FRAGGING" Lobo cursed as he was thrown out of hearing distance

Back at the base the Autobots were stunned at what happend.

"Was that Jack?" Smokescreen asked

"We gotta help him, Lobo is one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the universe" Wheeljack said as he transformed

"Why am I not suprised that you know about him as well" Ultra Magnus said

"No time to talk, we gotta help Jack" Arcee transformed and sped off to the direction where Jack rammed into Lobo

Optimus took off into the sky while the other bots followed Acree.

Back on Mongul's ship Lobo called in

"Lobo, what is it?" Mongul asked

"Hey how about I throw in a snot nosed brat with super powers with the Cybertronians" the bounty hunter asked

"What do you mean" Mongul was confused

"Well you see this kid in blue tights threw me a few miles in the air and I think I'm nearing the east coast of the continet and now it looks like I'm gonna land in a cit..." Lobo was cut off with a loud crash

Lobo got back up and shook his head and saw a sign.

"Welcome to Metropolis"

"Looks like the Main Man's gotta show those losers that he means business" Lobo cocked his gun and walked into the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Next part, the fight continues and we meet some more Superman characters and some Transformers human characters and not just from Prime


	6. The Main Man pt2

The city of Metropolis, normally a safe place to live, infact it was called the safest city in the country, but today.

"Alright it's time to party Lobo style" Lobo shouted firing his gun at some passing cars, civilains ran screaming out of the way as Lobo picked up one of the cars and threw it at an apartment building.

The SWAT team came in and began to open fire on the bounty hunter, to no avail.

"Awe you guys want to compare fire power" Lobo smirked as he shot at the SWAT team.

Back in Nevada, Optimus was scanning the surroundings looking for Jack and Lobo until he got a call from Ratchet

"Optimus, the bounty hunter is attacking a city" Ratchet informed

"What?!" Optimus feared the worst

"Agent Fowler said that his superiors want us to ingauge him" Ratchet explained.

"Is Jack with Lobo?" Optimus asked

"No" Ratchet said somberly

Optimus bowed his head, thinking that Lobo overpowered Jack until he saw someone down below, the Autobot leader flew down to see Jack, sitting on a rock with his head down

"Jack, are you alright?" Optumus knelt down beside the Kryptonian

"I'm fine" Jack said coldly

"Jack, what happend with you and Lobo?" the Mech asked

"I threw him, I don't know where but I threw him" Jack said

"Jack, Lobo is in Metropolis, I need you to return to base, Myself and the others combat him" Optimus orderd

Back at Metropolis, Lt. Dan Turpin and Captain Frank Fanzone of the MPD were discussing on how to take down Lobo.

"So What is this guy, one of those Metaumans they talk about" Fanzone asked

"How should I know" Turpin snapped

"I'm neither" Lobo said from behind them, standing on a police car that was flipped over, "I'm an alien"

The two cops turned around and fired at Lobo's face

"Awe look they want to compare guns" Lobo cocked his gun, "Let uncle Lobo show you real fire power"

Lobo aimed his gun at the officers until a green swirling portal opened between him and Turpin and Fanzone

"Now you show up" Lobo smiled before he got shot in the face by a barrage of plasma bolts

Optimus walked though the portal with his mini-gun out, accompanied by Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead

"Lobo, I advise that you leave now" Optimus ordered

"Sorry tin can, but like I said Mongol put a pretty penny on your heads, and the more you move, the more it's gonna hurt, so feel free to go crazy" Lobo got back up and smiled

Lobo charged at the Autobots and Optimus punched the bounty hunter, who grabbed the leader's arm and threw him into a building, people ran screaming out, trying to avoid being crushed

back at the base Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were helping Ratchet to make contact with Mongul, June was scolding Jack for attacking Lobo

"Jack, I don't care if you wanted to help the bots but you have no idea what that thing can do let alone what if that Mongul is looking in, and would want you to fight for him" June said

"And what if Lobo's too much for the bots, I mean I was strong enough to beat Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Miko in the Apex Armor without any struggle, what's to say that I might have a better chance against him than the bots" Jack argued

"She's right you know," A voice echoed, "I was looking in"

a light shined down and Mongul appeard with several attack robots

"A Kryptonian, you're even more rare than the Cybertronians, no doubt you're calling this back water planet your home, are you child" Mongul smirked

The bots aimed their weapons at the fight promoter and his robots

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge now!" Arcee said over the com link,

"We're a little pre occupied at the moment Arcee" Ratchet said

"There's a giant warship over Metropolis Doc Bot, whatever you're dealing with can wait" Bulkhead interupted

"Go ahead, open a bridge, I think the ones you sent to fight Lobo are the better fighters, right?" Mongul asked

the robots zipped past Bee, who was standing between them and Raf and Miko and captured the two kids

"Let me go you rust bucket" Miko snapped

"Send us to you're comrades or the two human children die" Mongul threatend

The Autobots looked at eachother and lowered their heads

"Opening one ground bridge" Ratchet said

"Oh and you the Kryptonian, you're coming with us" Mongul added

"No" June stood between Jack and the alien

"Drone number 273" Mongul called for one of his robots, it obeyed and came before him, and Mongul grabbed it's head and crushed it with ease, "That will be the other two children if he doesn't follow"

Raf began to tear up, not wanting to die. Mongul took notice and grabbed the young boy by the head, Bumblebee beeped in protest

"I'LL DO IT" Jack shouted to stop Mongul, who smiled

the ground bridge opened and Jack stepped through with Mongul and his drones, still carring Miko and Raf

Back in Metopolis, the bots there where shocked to see Mongul walk though with Jack and his robots holding Raf and Miko.

"I think I have some reasons on why you should fight in War World"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, War World. plus a sneek peek on another fan fic with in this universe


End file.
